Before it all Began
by okh-eshivar
Summary: A series of flashbacks involving Nanao and Seku's once loving, beautiful relationship. And what went wrong with it all. A follow up it "Not the Best of Family". Bad summary please read and comment


_Whooooooo!! This 13 year old just graduated middle school!! Give me a shoutout Cassieeeeee! I miss you! Okay, about this story...it's a follow up of "Not the Best of Family" and mostly consists of just a series of flashbacks written to create a kind of loving air about the now bitter relationship between Nanao and Seku. This chapter will have you loving Seku and wondering just what went wrong. OHHH, but rest assured, my duckies, said topic will be revealed by the end, heh heh heh. OR WILL IT?! Naw, I'm just kidding. OR AM I?! No really I'm not. OR MAYBE I'M BLUFFING?! No, you silly gooses. Sorry, sorry. Now, on with the story!! Comments make me warm and fuzzy inside3 _

_-- _

"_Seku, please…don't do this…"_

"_I don't have a choice. Father is furious, and you're ridiculous sense of justice is beginning to get in the way. Can't you see? We don't have a choice. We can't change destiny."_

"_Justice? Destiny? You think this is destiny? Brother, this is madness! I cannot simply stand by and watch hundreds of people die because of something they have no control over! It's neither logical nor right!"_

"…_I can't believe you."_

"_Wha--"_

"_Where has your sense of duty gone? It's not your decision to make, nor mine! All we can do is follow the path that Father lies down for us. We must follow protocol, why don't you understand that?!"_

"_I lost my sense of duty when duty turned into mindless slaughter! Please, just-"_

"_Your talking like a soul reaper."_

"_Huh…?"_

"_I'm sorry…I suppose…if you're right…I'll be seeing you again…soon enough."_

"_Seku, no!"_

"_Goodbye, Tovaras."_

_--_

I awoke with an uncomfortable dampness running down the base of my neck and a shrill cry piercing my ears. I soon threw my moist palms over my open mouth as the discovery of the site of the screech dawned on me. The sound of distant gunshots and the howling of energetic beasts brought my overactive imagination back to reality. Urgent footsteps echoed through my head as my brother burst through my thick mahogany door.

"Nanao, what's wrong?! I heard a scream!," his fearful tongue flitted the words like a nervous nightingale quarrelling a warning to one of its own.

I found myself at a loss of words, a strange counterpart that seemed to take place each night after I've awoken from that horrid nightmare.

"I-I'm fine, brother…I-…dreams, just—just dreams," I managed to speak awkwardly, my trembling lower lip obstructing my speech in the most undignified manner. He portrayed no signs of noticing.

His walk was deliberate yet gentle, concerned but calm. He didn't stumble, although the heavy darkness that covered everything in an ebony blanket. It may be considered strange to think of your own brother like this, but I've always loved the way his movements portrayed his emotions better than his face, and the way he could calm my mind and even my spirit simply by gazing into those eyes; those beautiful, deep blue eyes that could calm the angriest emotions and purify the fieriest tempers. He gave me the drive to continue on, the demeanor to walk away and to forgive even the worst crime committed against me. The willpower to _live_.

"Again?" He sat down in one graceful motion on my bed in such a manner that not even one spring responded to the change in pressure, as if he were weightless.

"Was it the same one?"

"Yes, but it was more real this time, more vividly put together, more…more confusing. Everything was happening so quickly, I could barely keep up," A shiver traveled through my back, snaking up my neck and caused me to tremble a slight bit more violently.

I felt a warm arm sneak under my hair and wrap around my shoulders, pulling me close. I instinctively bury my face into his chest, breathing in his scent, taking in his warmth. He chest rumbles deeply as he begins to hum a gentle rythmn. It slowly works it's way under my eyelids and lulls me back into beautful slumber. Just as I'm about to succumb, my head is lowered gently onto the welcoming pillow and I feel his breath on my ear.

"Sweet dreams, Nanao-chan. I love you."

"I love you, too, Seku," I manage a faint smile as my eyes and mind give in to sleep.

"He's done it again", I think for the final time till dawn.

"He's chased the nightmares away..."

--

Comment or Seku will weave you the worst nightmares you can easily imagine XD.


End file.
